


Another Year at Bullworth

by Penned_Peafowl



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penned_Peafowl/pseuds/Penned_Peafowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While troubles with jocks and greasers make ruling the school more difficult than Jimmy anticipated, they're not the only problem on his plate. Whispers still circulate from last year's incident, and his new relationship isn't helping things. Meanwhile, there's a cohort of angry exes and new clique leaders that need his attention. It seems as though everyone is up to something. But then again, that isn't anything new for Bullworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year at Bullworth

Just Another Year at Bullworth  
Chapter One: The First Meeting of the Elite  
Saturday, September 6th

Before daring to allow the seat of his tailored Aquaberry slacks to touch the possibly molding sofa, Gord retrieved the Egyptian cotton pillowcase he packed in his satchel specifically for this purpose. He smoothed it over the ripped cushion, painfully aware of the disdainful looks he was attracting. With a sigh, he turned around and settled down. The broken sofa received his body without much comfort, tired springs already beginning to dig into his backside. He’d always hated being inside the boys’ dormitory. It had been the worst thing about dating Jimmy.   
Gord suddenly had to bite back a bitter chuckle. That was a dirty lie. It wasn’t even close to the worst part of dating James.  
Despite having come in fashionably late, only three of the other attendees were present in the common room. Beatrice sat on the opposite end of the sofa. Her hands were clasped in her lap, one thumb rubbing the top of the other. A blonde thug with poor skin leaned against a shuttered window on the wall across from them. He kept his eyes to the floor, mumbling something to himself. Gord’s third peer stared straight at him. Leered really. Damon West leaned forward in one of the folding chairs that had been scrounged up for the meeting. “Hey, that’s funny,” he said in a stage whisper. “A pillow biter like you carrying that around. Typical.” Laughter—a mix of genuine amusement and forced showboating—erupted from the jock.  
Gord rolled his eyes in response. It certainly wasn’t the most creative jab that had ever been thrown at him. Mother had told him that he’d need to grow a thick skin if he wished to gallant about as a proud gay man, and so that was exactly what he planned to do. And he was no longer interested in using the trendy guise of being bisexual either. Unlike certain people, this year he was completely out, and Bullworth would need to learn to deal with it.  
While he told himself to stay strong, Damon’s unwanted attention continued to pierce him. There was no point in retaliating against that steroidal wall of muscle, at least not alone, so he tried his best to find distraction by focusing on their unsightly environment. The commoner’s quarters could send a violent shiver down his spine any day. Dank. Dingy. Dim. And a plethora of other d words could accurately describe the place.  
“Detrimental!” the bespectacled girl suddenly squawked. Gord followed her gaze to the wide entrance. Two figures had just rounded the corner. A thickset ginger stormed into the room, while a barely shorter boy scampered behind, face attached to the ground like beaten whippet. Peter only raised his head to take inventory of the attendees once James had led him to the center of the room. They stopped just behind the sofa. Pete clutched a chunk of plastic, one of those gauche clipboards that open to allow the storage of extra pens and paper. He raised it and scribbled something on the piece of computer paper clipped to the front. “Jimmy this place is detrimental to the inclusive environment we are trying to cultivate from this meeting! How can we make Bullworth a welcoming safe haven if one gender isn’t even technically allowed in the meeting locale?”  
“Haven? Man, I didn’t come here for some kumbaya bullshit! I’m only here to make sure you don’t screw us over.” Damon barked from his seat.   
James’ beady eyes didn’t seem to register the shouting jock or the nagging nerd. The proper king remained as thickheaded as their mascot. Gord stared at him like everyone else in the room and received the same disregard. He had tried to prepare himself for not receiving any special treatment, but still his already shaken mood faltered a bit further.  
Gord had worked—actually worked!--all summer to get his spot on that disgusting sofa. He’d convinced his daddy that being the student lead of Harrington House would make having a disappointing fruit for a son less embarrassing. For both him and the Vendrome family name. And then Gord had taken the extra allowance Daddy shelled out and he’d campaigned hard with it. Chad required slandering. Tad needed to be beaten with the shame of not coming from old money. And he didn’t even wish to remember the things he had to do in order to win out against Parker.  
No, it wouldn’t do for him to become so easily discouraged.   
While James stayed closer to the female’s side of the sofa, he couldn’t have been more than three feet away. It was the closest he’d been since the previous school year ended. Since that night on the beach. When Jimmy muttered something to his small friend, he was unable to make out what exactly was said. Gord turned away from the pair. Spurs of annoyance attached themselves to his stomach. It might as well have been summer again with the entirety of several states separating them.   
“What are you doing here?” James hissed. Gord caught the movement of a frail white sleeve out of the corner of his vision. Beatrice raised her hand to her blistered mouth in offence. Hopkins tossed, “Not you,” at her. Gord felt a dark stare burn the back of his head. A flick of excitement struck through his chest, causing the need for him to frantically calm himself before responding. Trent and Damon watched with narrowed eyes.  
“Why my dear James, wasn’t it you who invited me? I mean, you did offer a call to the heads of each clique.”  
An indignant grunt scuffed the king’s throat. Even with the gap between them, Gord picked it out with delight. “Don’t even tell me—what about Bif?”  
“Oh now don’t be silly! Taylor will never be anything more than a second-in-command. Took too many blows to the head to lead.”  
“This cannot be happening,” James groaned more to himself than to their audience who decided they couldn’t give two cares about what was transpiring. “The other preppies don’t even like you.”  
“I’m sorry James, but it seems as though you will be stuck with me yet again. I have no intention of letting the affluent tier of this school go without fair representation.”  
“I tried telling you yesterday, Jim.” Peter mentioned.   
“Whatever.” Jimmy stormed around to the other side of the sofa and unceremoniously plopped his husky body onto the middle cushion. If Gord hadn’t known that the king barely had two brain cells rattling around his thick head, he would have suspected that James knew the close proximity bothered him more than the distance. Actually, he still suspected this. “Who’s missing?”  
Before Peter could read from his paper, the front doors swung open. Heavy boots clomped against the cheap floorboards, sounding as if a small pack of tacky horses had entered the building. Gord managed to look over in time to see a lanky figure with a bouncing pony tail escape out the door as the two leaders entered. The burning natural light from outside silhouetted them. Gord bit down on his bottom lip. Once the doors banged shut and locked out the sun again, Gord instantly recognized Johnny and Zoe. She’d traded her orange tartan skirt for the customary dark teal one, but still clung to her outcast ties with an orange scrap of fabric knotted around her wrist.   
“Ah jeeze, what is this? The ‘I porked Jimmy club or somethin’?” the leader of the greasers asked in his buoyant voice. He slapped his hands together and laughed as five of the seven backs in the room went rigid. “Just joshin’ ya buddy boy, don’t take it too seriously.” Johnny clapped James hard on the shoulder, brushing against Beatrice’s back (much to her displeasure), as he made his way to an empty chair by Damon.   
Zoe offered a tight smile to the group before joining Trent against the wall. He scooted several inches away from her.  
“What is she doing here?” Beatrice asked.  
“I could ask the same thing about you,” Damon retorted.  
“Why? Because I’m a girl?” she immediately snapped back. “I’ll have you know that I have ten times the metaphorical backbone than any of the males in my social group.”  
“He meant ‘cause you’re a nerd. What’s it even matter if you any of you guys are here? Not like you deserve a say in nothing.”  
“Firstly, we are not nerds. We are the astronomy club. And secondly, how can you even be here? I would have thought you’d surpassed the age limit set upon high school students. What are you, thirty?”  
“Ay, I’m twenty! Still got one more year.”  
Peter, who still lingered behind the sofa, cautioned James that the meeting was quickly being derailed.   
“Shut up, all of you!” Jimmy barked and everyone complied.   
Zoe propped herself off from the wall and crossed one arm over her stomach. “I actually think she had a good question, Jim. What am I doing here? I’m not even in a clique.”  
“That’s why you’re here,” Kowalski answered, seeming to forget the shell in which he usually kept himself. “To give a voice for all the non-clique students. I did a poll around campus and it was nearly unanimous: they want you.”  
Beatrice asked, “Then what are you doing here?”  
“He’s the head boy,” Jimmy answered. “Got power around here. Keep that in mind.”  
“I guess I just don’t really get it. Why me? I only just started back again.”  
Jimmy stood up, rocking Gord when his weight was lifted off the weakened springs. “Look, can we just get on with this? No more stupid questions. We’re all here because we’re the best this hellhole’s got. That’s what’s up.”  
Once Jimmy officially began the first meeting of the Elite, the clique leaders remained quiet for several moments. Jimmy rambled about their responsibility to the school and why there was more important bullshit to tackle than just picking on losers. No one was actually listening though. At least, not fully. They sized one another up, the king’s voice simply a buzz in the background. Sure, Gord had wanted to be in charge as a way to get close to James once again, but that did not mean he lacked concern for his chaps either. He planned to fight for them just as vehemently Damon did for his braindead jocks.   
James attempted to get everyone to agree to put bullying away completely. Well, that simply wouldn’t do. Arguments would come up no matter what. Fights would break out. It was an enclosed area full of hormonal teenagers after all. And sometimes nothing beat taking out your frustrations on someone weaker than you.   
Gord remembered the first time Jimmy approached him with his idea of a completely relaxed Bullworth. It’d been late, and Gord was trying his best to stick around a little longer in hopes of getting asked to stay the night. He’d been pressing a bag of melting ice wrapped in a rag against puffed skin around Hopkins’ eye. He’d thought the talk about a school free from fighting was just the blows to his head speaking. Or perhaps his bruised ego from getting the shit kicked out of him. Now that he was officially bringing it up to his chosen counsel, well, Gord still disagreed with it, but he had a certain unspoken respect for James’ obstinacy.   
The same couldn’t be said for the others. Trent seemed the most upset by the idea. “What the hell Jimmy? What are we supposed to do for fun?” Zoe rolled her eyes at this. Northwick had appeared as if he wanted to say more, but shut his mouth.   
Damon picked up where he left though. “You can’t take away our rights like that. I never voted for you, so what’s to stop us from kicking every weakling ass we see?”  
“Your quarterback didn’t have a problem with me. Ted helped put me in charge of this place. ”  
“Yeah? I’m not Ted. He’s gone, and now you got to deal with me. So why should I listen to you?”  
When Jimmy appeared at a loss for words, Beatrice spoke on his behalf. “We need a figurehead that holds no loyalty to any of the cliques in order to form a new cohesion. Last semester was by far and large the most academically productive period of time I’ve ever witnessed at Bullworth. Jimmy did a great job, and I think even you know that.”  
Zoe scoffed. Her eyes widened when everyone’s attention whipped to her. Arms crossed in front of her body, she muttered an apology and added, “Even with all the shit that went down, I do think he did a good job. Things have changed a lot for the better, and we owe that to Jimmy.”  
Gord chose not to speak up for the boy who held his obsession the previous year. If anything, his words would have been damaging coming after hers.   
There was a lot a shrugging and grumbling, followed by more back and forth, contributed mostly by the cold sore queen and the poster boy of steroid abuse. Peter scribbled the whole while, as Jimmy remained silent. A glaze came over his cold expression. While his body was tense, Johnny was the complete opposite as he slouched in his chair. A childish smile plastered on his face, he continuously flicked a cheap gas station lighter over and over again as his peers argued.   
Rocking everyone on the sofa, James abruptly jumped up onto the center cushion. With the added height of the couch, he was better able to look down on everyone. “Alright, enough of this! I don’t care what you guys do to each other. All I’m trying to say is that if any of you cliques gang up on somebody who doesn’t deserve it, I’m gonna kick your ass. If somebody is asking for it, then go crazy. I don’t give a shit. But if they’re not bothering anyone, then just leave them alone.”  
“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Trent asked and cracked his knuckles. “That’s something I might be able to get behind. Lot of people here deserve what’s coming to ‘em.”  
“Yeah, that doesn’t sound so bad. I thought you were on about some complete nonviolent yogi crap.”  
Jimmy sneered and returned to his seat, completely missing the chance to bump against Gord. “I just think people deserve the chance not to get wrapped up in all this mess.” His mouth twitched. Gord knew that he was just covering his ass, bending his ideas to compromise with the common filth surrounding him.   
“Yeah, aight, I get that. But if any losers skulk around my field, then it’s on.”  
Beatrice’s hand shot straight into the air, though she didn’t wait to be called on before interjecting. “The astronomy club reserves the rights to the library.” She closed her mouth for just a moment. “Although, I suppose if others need it for studying purposes, we can make exceptions. As long as the interlopers are polite. I would never want to stand in the way of one’s education.”  
“We want that bus out by the garages. Ethan heard that old hobo croaked over the summer,” Trent threw out.   
“That’s a little too close our shop there, buddy boy. Why don’t you white shirts stick to the dorm yard with your little hopscotch courts and whatnot.”  
“Greasebags don’t get to tell us what to do.”  
“Who you calling a greasebag, Zits?”  
Trent pushed off the wall at the rather low blow. As he took his first stomps towards the greaser, Johnny bolted off his chair with so much force that it clattered to the floor. Gord couldn’t stop from flinching as the two alpha males went at each other. The much larger Johnny shoved Trent by the shoulders. He only managed to make him take a single step back and then Trent was back in his face, beating a fist against his own chest and shouting incomprehensible threats. Zoe grabbed one of the bully’s shoulders while Jimmy shot up and took his other arm. As they pulled him back, Damon, with a look of detest, held Johnny in place by his leather jacket.   
“Knock it off!” Jimmy roared.   
Zoe tried to soothe Trent with, “C’mon, let it go.”  
Gord had expected as much macho showmanship. He smoothed the corner of his pillowcase that had wrinkled when James stood. Behind him, Peter still held his clipboard up. Mechanical pencil pressed down against the paper, but his hand shook too much to make any notes. It’d been a mistake to put such a weakling into a position of authority. How could he possibly control the massive prefects if he couldn’t even keep composure in the midst of a scuff? Gord sighed and waited for the testosterone to die down.  
Johnny never fully settled back into the meeting. “This is all so… so stupid!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms up dramatically. He started back towards his chair, but spun on his heel to face the Jimmy. He let out a cackle as he walked up to the real king of the school and put a finger right in his face. “Just cause you’ve messed around with half the people here, don’t mean I gotta be up your ass like the rest of ‘em. I’m threw with kissin’ your bootstraps, Jimbo! My boys ain’t gotta listen to you no more. It’s time we took back the school. Show you all what happens when you mess with one of us!”  
“Oh please, your group never owned the school. You’re too concerned with your hair and yo-your loose women!” Her body trembled enough to bounce her glasses down her beak, and she refused to look up at the thunderous greaser she’d just insulted, but Beatrice didn’t take back her words. Damon smirked. Perhaps they had underestimated the homely girl.  
Johnny left Jimmy and approached the nerds’ new leader in eerily slow steps. He placed his rough thumb under her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. “Your boys may have sent a dame to fight their battles, but that don’t mean I won’t pound your face. You watch your words, cupcake.” With that, Johnny left the building, doors slamming themselves shut behind him.  
“This isn’t good,” Peter commented, returning to his task of jotting notes. “You’re going to have to bring the greasers back on board, Jim. And as soon as possible.”  
“That goes for my boys too. You gotta earn my respect,” Damon said before also leaving.  
Jimmy breathed out a snort that could very well have come from an irked bull. He sat down heavily in the chair that Damon had occupied. “Great. How could this have gone any better?”  
“The astronomy club pledges allegiance to you, Jimmy.”  
“As well as Harrington House,” Gord offered with confidence.   
“As long as I get to help you beat that prick into submission, then we’ll back you too.” The muscles in Trent’s arms were still twitching. He paced in a circular pattern, chest puffed as far as it would go. He had a lot to prove stepping in for Russell, who had been the one to form their relatively new clique. Unlike the gigantic ape who led before him, Trent would have problems intimidating the other cliques. Gord thought that he might be able to use this to his advantage in some way. They were of kindred spirit in a way. He was the first person elected to lead his chaps who was not of Harrington blood. He’d have to keep an eye on Northwick.   
Jimmy looked to Zoe, as did the remaining elite. She rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m not speaking for anyone but me, but you know I support you. I always will.”  
A simultaneous smile and frown came to Jimmy and Trent respectively. His allegiance hadn’t evoked anything out of Hopkins, yet Zoe says one thing and he perks up like a dog. Why did he even bother?  
Trent pushed past everyone and headed towards the door. “Don’t make me regret this,” he shot at Jimmy.  
“As much as I’d love to discuss politics and tactics, I would much rather get out of this place.” Beatrice scurried to the door after the leader of the bullies. “Trent I’ve thought of a few propositions that could benefit us both greatly. If you wouldn’t mind just hearing them out,” she called after him. He brushed her off as he went out the door, but as far as Gord could tell, she kept to his heels. Damn commoner. He thought about approaching Northwick now as well, but knew he had other responsibilities. There was somebody else that he had business with.   
“Guess I’ll get going too. It was good seeing you again.” On her way out, Zoe gave Peter a small wave, carefully keeping her gaze away from Gord. “I’ll see ya later, Pete.”  
“Sure thing, Zoe!”  
He waited until the tomboy had left before getting up himself. Peter wandered off without a word as Gord delicately folded his pillowcase. The head boy had been careful not to leave himself alone in a room with the two of them last year. Apparently he was still trained. Good.  
James forced out a sigh. “Whaddya want, Gord?”  
Hearing his name spoken in that familiar forceful voice flooded his head with memories of the past year. All the times Hopkins had whined his name in his ear, close enough for chapped lips to graze him. Breath tunneling down his ear and sending delightful shivers all down his body. And when he’d whisper it in the darkened movie theater to get his attention. Usually it was to distract Gord from the distasteful gory scenes he loathed. What last came to Gord’s recognition was what always stuck to his head when he thought of James. The way he’d barked at him the last time they’d spoken in person. “I mean it, Gord. I’m not doing this anymore. Not worth it.”  
His satchel hanging as a dead weight off one shoulder, Gord turned to face Jimmy. He could still see it in his face. In the way that Jimmy had to scrunch his mouth in order to suppress the corers of it from peaking. That only made it worse. He knew that James was hoping for him to try something. Sure, he’d mostly likely brush off any kind of pass, but that didn’t stop the king from wanting the prep to try. Gord wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Not until he paid. “I don’t want anything from you. The meeting is over, so I am leaving just like everyone else.”  
He raised one of his barely visible eyebrows in return. Other than that he showed no reaction. So they would both play. 

 

He was able to catch Zoe before she made it inside the girl’s dorm with some light jogging. That and he resorted to shouting out her name and drawing the unwanted attention of every girl in sight. Later he was sure he’d hear about being caught chasing after some poor townie, but he had a job to do.   
The carrot haired girl turned around just before she reached the front steps. There were a few unknowns hanging about, gossiping or whatever it was that women did. A few had looked as if they were going to approach Zoe themselves, though they scurried away as Gord walked up. Some even retreated inside the building. “What’s up?” she asked in a way she tried to pull off as casual. Her tightening facial features betrayed this.   
“I need to speak with you,” he responded when he was right in front of her. He said as little as possible, wanting to keep his mouth closed to hide the fact that he was out of breath from the short burst of physical activity. A summer without being in the ring at all had been most unkind to him.   
“Well I don’t need to speak with you.” Zoe went to go for the door again, but paused. She turned back to him and exhaled heavily. “Okay, that was childish of me. I don’t want to play like that. How about I forgive you and we can just start all over?”  
A heated wave rolled over Gord from his face on down. “Forgive me? You’re forgiving me?”  
“Yeah. Why not?” Her malice-free smile suggested that she hadn’t understood the attitude he’d put forth with his questions.   
“Oh no honey, you’re in no position to forgive me. Not over what happened. James was with me long before he even met you.”  
Hatred definitely seared beneath her stony expression. Gord studied her arms and found them to be more like a lumberjack’s than he expected. He expected her to take a swing at him, and then he’d have to think up an excuse as to why he’d been bested by a girl. Perhaps he’d need to pull a card from Derby and have Bif totter him everywhere after all.   
Zoe didn’t hit him though. Instead she played with the orange scrap on her wrist for several silent moments before speaking again. She kept a steady voice as she said, “Look, it was tough for both of us. I can see that now. And maybe I should apologize for how I reacted to everything, but I was really hurt. I was betrayed.”  
“As was I.”  
“Can we just move forward? I really want a nice easy senior year.”  
Gord paused, not wanting to give up his passive disliking of her. Thinking up insults about her split ends and tiny breasts had been one of his favorite activities over the past three months. He’d mentally tear her apart whenever he had a free moment from campaigning. “Fine.”  
“So what did you want?”  
“I was sent to give you an official invitation to the next meeting of our little club.” The clasp of his bag clicked as he opened it up, quickly retrieving a small business card from within. He handed it to her, taking pride in the elegant embossed text on the shiny paper. He’d personally designed the thing, taking the horrid logo by Lola and Pinky and morphing it into pure beauty.   
Zoe stared at what she was handed. She failed to comment on the how nice the broken heart constricted by a too tight crown looked. “Cohort of Angry Exes? What is this?”  
“Why it is a fine social community in need of your membership. We are people who were used and tossed aside by James. Just like you.”  
At that, she tried handing the card back, but he wouldn’t take it. She ended up tucking it under the cloth around her wrist. “Sorry, but I really don’t have any interest in getting revenge or whatever.”  
“Oh we’re not about revenge,” he lied easily. “We want to warn potential victims about the school’s worst serial cheater. Plenty of young girls started this year, and we want to make sure that there are people that will look out for them if James should wish to put his moves in their direction.”  
Her lifted brow gave him the notion that she wasn’t convinced.  
“Alright, alright, when we gather, we may have the occasional bitch fest, but no harm comes from that. It’s therapeutic really. Having a safe place for venting.”  
“I’m sorry Gord, but I really don’t think this is the type of thing I want to get involved with. I’ve moved on. You all should too.”  
He needed her. Nothing would work if he didn’t bring Zoe into the fold. His membership was completely provisional on his getting the townie to join. And he needed those bitter girls. They’d be his army. No, there was no way they’d let him continue if he didn’t live up to his word. After all, Gord was the person most of them had been left for.   
“Please Zoe,” he began to beg. There was no room for shame or humility. Not in this war. Not at Bullworth. “I really think this could be a chance for us to move forward. Perhaps we could even become friends one day.”  
One of her oversized boots toed the cement.   
“Together, we could continue to improve this school. Public relations between my group and yours and whatnot.”  
She rolled her eyes and looked up at the clear bright sky. “This is ridiculous.” Zoe looked back to him again. “But I could use all the friends I can get. I’ll go to one of these things. When is it?”

Gord whistled a happy tune as his Italian leather shoes snapped against the ground on his way back to Harrington House. Everything was falling into place for the prep. All that was left to do for the day was to unwind in his large suite. Soon. Soon, things would be back in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m really excited to be writing a longer bully fic again! With the rumors that there might be a sequel in the works, I started replaying the game (yet again) and it really made me want to get a move on with writing this.   
> So I know that this chapter is pretty dry, mostly exposition. And the characters might be a little OOC. Things will hopefully get smoother though! I’ve got a lot of pairings and schemes I want to fit into this thing. :)  
> I might make a few mistakes with some factual stuff from the universe. It’s so detailed that I forget a thing or two! And I’ve definitely fit some headcanon in here, especially with everyone’s ages/grades. A quick break down of some of these would be that Jimmy is a going on sixteen year old sophomore, as is Petey. Oh and Christy too. Gord, Beatrice, Damon, Mandy, and Bif are all seventeen year old seniors. Zoe and Lola are eighteen year old seniors (with Zoe having a summer birthday and Lola being held back a year). Trent, Kirby, Angie, and Pinky are juniors. And the people who graduated the year before are Derby, Russell (was able to get his diploma because of some freaky unexpected math skills), Earnest, and Ted.   
> Sorry for the long note section! Gah, one of my pet peeves! Any feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
